when we connect
by PureAquamarine
Summary: camp campbell has a festival! neil ditches max and nikki to hang with his girlfriend, tabii. leaving max and nikki alone. together. uwu makki


"Whoa max, look at all this cotton candy!" Nikki exclaimed. Max rolled his eyes. "Nik, you have a cotton candy fetish." Nikki giggles. "Max? Can you buy me cotton candy?!" max grunts. "Why can't you yourself?" he asked. "Because i ran out of money!" max groans. Dramatically. "Fineee" he walked over and bought it.

"Thanks max!" nikki says taking a bite out of it. Max picks off a piece and stuffs it in his mouth, "cost me my two dollars.." he grumbled. Nikki looks around at the festival before them. "I wonder why they did a festival anyway." max shrugged. "As long as we don't have to do activities, i don't really fucking care." nikki shrugged too. "True. max, LOOK, IT'S A STUFFED PLATYPUS!" nikki grabbed his arm pulling him to the game. "I neeeeeeeeeed that platy!" nikki screeched. Max rolled his eyes and put his token on the table. "I guess i can play." he said to the festival carni. "Alright! All you gotta do is throw three rings on the empty coke bottles." the man says. Max throws the three red shiny rings at the faided sky blue bottles. He makes all three. The man gladly gives him the stuffed platypus. "Thanks." he muttered, blushing. A feeling was growing in his chest. He wanted to stay with nikki. All day everyday. Max tosses the platypus toward nikki. Nikki caught it and she beams at max. "Thanks max!" and said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Max blushed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it." nikki gazes at the platypus happily. "Okay!" max looked around, "where's neil?" he asked quietly. Nikki looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah, he's hangin with tabii." max sighed. "Of course he is. Those two were meant for each other." nikki nodded, but stayed silent. He glances at her. "Why are you suddenly all quiet?" he asks her. Nikki shrugged. Max eyes her before grabbing her arm. "Let's go get a hot dog or something," he says pulling her to the hot dog cart. She follows him and he gives her a hot dog and bites into his. Nikki smiles and bites into hers too. "Thanks max!" max rolls his eyes. "Now, why were you so quiet?" nikki shrugged. "To be honest, i've been thinking no one would like me. Tabii already has a boyfriend - Neil - and i won't have anyone..maybe i'm just too ugly.." max never saw this side of nikki.

"Nikki, you're not ugly. You're..Jesus fucking christ i can't believe i'm saying this but, nikki, you're pretty. Any guy who doesn't see that, then he's an idiot. don't get down cause you don't have anyone. You'll find someone eventually." nikki sighs. "Max, if you could date me or tabii, who would you date?" that question caught max off guard. "What?" he asked. "If you could date me or tabii, who would you date..?" she repeats. "It won't mean anything. Just a question." max hesitantly nods. _What do i say? I mean..between tabii and nikki, i would date nikki. Do i tell her that or do i lie? _Max bit his lip. "Uh. i guess i'd date you?" he says. It sounded more like a question. "Really? Why?" max rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess because..you're pretty fun to be around..you don't take stuff too seriously..and you're funny and random. To be honest, i'm pretty surprised you don't have a..you know." nikki looked at him. "You mean it?" max nodded and they smile at each other. They didn't know what they were doing until it was too late. They leaned in and they pressed their lips together. They pull back, staring at each other, their faces an inch snap out of their spell and flushed pink. Max didn't want to leave the spell he was in. he wanted nikki and him to stay like that. "U-uh.. i..-" nikki stops him. "Max, it's okay. I understand. We were both caught in a moment. I understand if you wanna be just friends right now." max smiles. "What if i don't?" nikki flushed even more pink. "wait, you like me?" she asked. Max nodded. "Yeah..i wouldn't lie to about that.." nikki smilled. "I like you too max.." max blushed and grabbed her hand. Nikki looked down at his hand. Max lifted hr chin and kissed her again. Nikki kissed back. Everything was finally perfect."


End file.
